Another First
by Izaranna
Summary: Sort of Sequel to The First Time. There were four incidents that changed the flow of the Third Shinobi War and this is one of them. Minato will only remember it as his most humiliating and satisfying mission yet. Contradictory? With Kushina, what else would you expect? MinaKushi One-shot


Place: Hi no Kuni Border

Time: 0800 hours

Event: Seduction

* * *

Minato had never seen anything like this and had never done anything like this before. It was scary and exhilarating with a tinge of desperation permeating his mind. He couldn't think of any moment in his life that could actually be considered _this _mortifying, but here he was. He'd seen his fair share of brothels and onsen, but this was on a whole new level.

He was at a whore house.

But not just any whore house, oh no, it just happened to be the one frequented by Yamanaka Inoichi. Don't ask him why, he doesn't even want to know. But that is the reason he was in this mess in the first place. Apparently, Inoichi had been on a reconnaissance mission for over two months here trying to find the double agent that had been feeding information to Iwa for well over three months now. They'd found the man but he was influential in the higher circles, so it wasn't like they could just walk up to the man and poke a senbon in his jugular and be done with it.

Which led to Minato wearing a pale blue dress and high heels with his blonde hair reaching mid-back (for easy grabbing access Jiraiya-sensei would have said) and his face being covered with foundation ('_Why _are you so tan Minato? It ain't natural!' Inoichi had so helpfully pointed out while dumping powder all over his face. He didn't reply because he was choking to death.).

If he had to say so himself, he did make a very pretty girl but that was neither here nor there. His mission: Seduce the target and quietly finish him off. His team: Yamanaka Inoichi and Uzumaki Kushina.

Which is why he was so uncomfortable in the first place. Originally it was supposed to have been Kushina who seduced the target and Minato would have finished him off, but –and in retrospect it was inevitable really –Kushina refused and said that there wasn't anything in the mission detail that said _she_ had to do it.

The target had already seen Inoichi and 'You'd make a better girl anyway dattebane!' so Minato sucked his manly pride ('Not that he had much of it to begin with.' '…Shut up Kushina.' 'I don't mind! And she's right you know. This is for the mission so I'll do it.' '…You poor sod…') and is now walking up to the greasy haired man.

"Hello there big boy~" Minato added a wink in for good measure. He could here Kushina stifling giggles through his ear piece. _Well at least someone's having fun at my expense._

The grey haired man was balding and he had a patch of sweat on the back of his silk yukata. Minato was sweating too, but you couldn't see it through the inch-thick layer of foundation ('Makes you look like a baby powder model.' 'At least he looks prettier that you!' 'I wasn't insulting his looks dattebane, I was insulting your cosmetic skills you dumb blond!' 'ummm…'). The target looked at him with disdain at first 'probably because that was **the** worst pickup line ever!' but then got an eye full of the daring neckline revealing Minato's (completely fake) cleavage, and began smiling with what was presumably a come-hither look. Minato wanted to hurl.

When the problem of breasts had arisen, Kushina had promptly gone to her rucksack, emptied it of most contents in two neat piles (one for torture weapons and the other for clothing and essentials) and taken out two ripe peaches triumphantly. This is what the target was currently ogling and Minato was scared would fall off at any moment.

"What says you and me get a drink?" Minato tried for a high-pitched voice but Kushina started giggling in the ear-piece, so he decided to stick to low and sultry. He went closer to the target and began rubbing against him 'gently Minato, he is not a washing board!' 'Oh shut up Inoichi, it's funny.' all the while gazing at his eyes seductively.

('He's not doing too bad of a job.' 'For a guy anyway.' 'If you're complaining, you should go do it then!' 'No way dattebane!')

The man handed Minato a few coins and he led (read: carried) the target to the bar, where the man drank and Minato quietly sipped on water, all the while pretending to eye the man's 'bits' in order for it to seem like he wanted to be with him alone.

It took six sake bottles and one –very reluctant –kiss on the cheek for the target to take a hint. He grabbed Minato around the waist and then proceeded to press Minato against the wall and try to kiss him.

Let's go slow motion from here.

Kushina and Inoichi were arguing but then, they heard a dull thud from the ear-pieces. Kushina whipped her head towards Minato and saw him being slammed against the wall. She didn't stumble once as she reached for him.

Minato was inches away from the targets lips and so, he decided to close his eyes and deal with it because this was an important mission and his sensibilities had no place here. But the wayward thought kept floating in his head _this is my second kiss, and it's still a boy…*_

Back to real time.

Reach out. Lips connect. Fist in man's gut. An all out drunk brawl begins. The target died in the process.

Konoha would never be blamed for the murder of Tsukashi Burai and Iwa would lose a very good spy. This was one of the four major incidents that ensured the complete victory of Konoha over the Iwa-Kumo-Kiri trio.

But Minato would simply remember that incident as the third time he'd seen Kushina blush, the second time he'd seen Inoichi speechless and the first time he'd truly smiled since Obito's death.

Oh, and the first time he kissed a girl.

* * *

Do you want me to write about the other three incidents? Read and Review. Oh, and **GlimmerFairy**, this goes to you, because I remember saying around 5 months ago that I'd post another one shot like 'The First Time'.

This is linked to my 'The Diary of Namikaze Minato', but you don't have to read it to understand this story.

*The guy he'd kissed was Hyuuga Hiashi. If you want to know why, read 'The Diary of Namikaze Minato'. You don't have to though.

**In case it wasn't clear enough, Minato and Kushina kissed instead because she shoved the target away from Minato at the last minute.**


End file.
